Episode 1961 (4th April 1995)
Plot Jack turns up at the police station to make a statement. He comes face to face with the Dingles and D.I. Farrar has to stop him from attacking Sam. Terry tries apologising to Britt for getting involved with the whisky scam, but she is not in the mood to listen. He is sure that Alan will not tell the brewery, but Britt isn't so sure. At that point Alan walks in and tells them that they can work until the end of the week and then he wants them out. Kathy is busy dividing up the kitchen cupboards and fridge so that she can keep her food separate from Chris. He thinks she is being petty. Jessica tells Luke that Tina did not stand him up for another man, she was under arrest at Hotten Police Station with the rest of her family for blackmailing Jack and Sarah. Jack is exhausted when he returns to the farm. He admits to Sarah that he could have killed Sam. Robert has been hunting rabbits with Derek Simpson. The Dingles return home to asses the damage caused by the police. Nellie is upset to see that her Ian Botham picture has been smashed. Zak feels guilty about what Sam has put Jack and Sarah through. Betty tells Viv that Sam was demanding £20,000 for the return of Robert. Vic suggests to Seth that they try selling their whisky to Ernie Shuttleworth at The Malt Shovel. Tina turns up at Hawkins Cottage and Jessica demands to know where she got her key from. They row. Luke tries to comfort Tina, but she is convinced that she has got a bad name just because of her brothers. They ride up to the Holiday Village and find that Biff has got a terrible hangover. Tina encourages him to take Jessica out behind Sadie's back. Terry chases Scott through the village, but Vic intervenes. Terry insults Vic and then punches him. Viv wants to know why Terry hit Vic, but he refuses to tell her. Kathy invites Dave for a meal at Mill Cottage. She tells him that Chris will be going out. Simpson asks Robert about his family. Roberts says his real mum is in heaven with Grandad and Mr Wilks. Biff tries to apologise to Jessica. He tells her that he still cares about her. Kathy arrives home and finds that Chris has padlocked his cupboards. She asks him to stay out of the way when she has a friend round for a meal. Sarah and Jack seem to be much closer. They are both hopeful that Robert is still alive. Robert is upset when he has a bad dream. He tries to hug Simpson, but he pushes him away saying he is not Robert's father and it's not right for him to hug him. Viv storms into The Woolpack and demands to see Terry. Britt tells her about the whisky deal and how Vic has been using Scott to sell it for him. Woolpack gossip is about the Dingles. Viv is furious. She grounds Scott and tells Vic that he is sleeping on the couch indefinitely. Britt attempts to reason with Alan. She tells him that she can no longer trust Terry but that she wants to stay on at The Woolpack - as manager. Biff and Jessica make up. Zak and Butch walk into The Woolpack and they receive a hostile welcome. Zak tells everyone that it was Sam who tried to blackmail Jack and Sarah and that he is ashamed of him. Alan agrees to serve them and Ned walks out. Britt tells Terry that she is now the manager of The Woolpack and he is no longer allowed behind the bar or near the till. He is not happy. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze Guest cast *D.I. Farrar - David Beckett *Derek Simpson - Garry Cooper Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes